Communication sires are necessary devices in various computer, communication or consumer's electronic devices, such as computer, modem, telephone or fax machines, for connecting two such devices. However, if the communication wire is too long, a disorder condition will occur or if it is too short, an inconvenience occurs. Thus, there are many various communication rotary shaft devices are designed. Basically, in general, the communication rotary shaft device includes a housing, a rotary disk, a sensors and one or two communication wires. The rotary disk is pivotally installed on the rotary disk of the housing. Two lateral sides thereof are formed with respective rings for winding the spiral spring and a pulled communication wire so that as the communication wire is pulled, the rotary disk can be driven simultaneously so as to pull the spiral spring to provide an elastic force to the communication wire for rewinding. In order that during the process of rotating the rotary disk, another communication wire can be electrically contacted, some communication rotary shaft devices are installed with various uninterrupted devices. For example, a plurality of concentric conductive rings with different diameters are installed, which are matched with a plurality of conductive elastic pieces or steel balls on another rotary disk or housing with respect to each conductive ring. Thus, as the rotary disk rotates, the conductive elastic pieces or steel balls or other conductive elements have tracks with respect to the rotary disk are exactly the same as the position of each conductive ring so as to retain in an electric contact continuously. However, the uninterrupted devices formed by these conductive elastic pieces or steel balls or other conductive elements have many elements. The volume has a minor element and thus makes some trouble in assembly. Furthermore, vibrations and corrosion occur so that some faults induce and thus the communication rotary shaft device only has a short lifetime. Moreover, when a communication wire is pulled, the pulling force of the spiral sprint is applied so that the communication wire can not retain a predetermined length at outer sides and thus, the user will feel inconvenient in use.